1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to firmware management, and more particularly to a tool for managing firmware source and object code along with related software.
2. Description of the Related Art
Development of firmware devices, such as field programmable gate arrays (FPGAs) and complex programmable logic devices (CPLDs), usually involves developing firmware code and then burning the code onto chips to produce the firmware. Normally, source code, object code, or both are sent to a remote chip factory. The code is then loaded into a machine to burn into the chips.
Human error may cause the wrong code to be sent to the chip factory. This would cause the wrong code to be burned into the chips. Delays in notifying the chip manufacturer of the error may cause the wrong code to be burned into a large number of chips, which would have to be discarded. Further, because there is currently no known way to archive source files, it can be difficult to match up object files with there corresponding source files if changes in the object files need to be made. Erasing hard disks of personnel leaving the company makes it possible to lose source files completely. The lack of a comprehensive firmware management creates large inefficiencies in firmware development.
There is a desire for a system that can control and manage firmware code through its development stages.